


Wedded Bliss

by DraceDomino



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Juri defeated Chun-Li and turned her into a willing fuckpet. Now the two live together as a married duo, and though the roles between them are unchanged, the unexpected love that grew out of domination is going to lead them to a big decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

Wedded Bliss  
-By Drace Domino

Things hadn’t always been as happy as they were now. In fact, five years ago had been what Chun-Li considered at the time to be the worst day of her life. It was the day she had fallen before one of her greatest enemies, and the day that Juri Han had taken nearly every possible liberty with her body. That evening five years ago she had been pulled into a tiny home and leashed like a prized pet, stripped down and taken advantage of by the wicked woman that had come to plague herself and the rest of the World Warriors. She could still remember how she felt that evening, her knees digging against the concrete of Juri’s basement and her body shivering with a line of goosebumps from both the chill and the fear. She remembered bracing herself on her hands and knees while the smaller girl had helped herself to anything she wanted, and she remembered screaming so loud and so much that her throat had given out on her halfway through the evening.

She remembered sobbing that night, with Juri only smirking and licking away the tears from her cheeks.

That night had led to several more days, which turned into weeks, months, and eventually years. The rough memories of that night were distant from Chun-Li’s mind but she couldn’t help but think of it from time to time, usually when she was downstairs in that same basement working on doing the laundry. It was those thoughts that filled her mind while she was doing just that; standing tall before the dryer as she pulled panties and shirts free of it, slowly folding them and setting them in the laundry basket beside her. A brief glance over her shoulder reminded her just where she had been forced by Juri Han; the piton she had been chained to was still stuck in the concrete of the floor and a cardboard box in the corner labelled “memories” was filled with leashes, cuffs, and a short whip that had become keenly familiar with Chun-Li’s ass during those first few days. Nowadays Chun-Li only had to go downstairs when there was laundry to do or if there was flooding in the basement, though that little basement spot was still filled with conflicting memories for her.

The years had been good to Chun-Li. Though she hadn’t been a fighter since the day she lost to Juri her figure had retained its beauty; like any good housewife she was determined to keep a fit figure for when her lover returned home to enjoy her. Exercise was as much a part of Chun-Li’s daily regiment as it was in her old life, and because of that her legs were still the same sort of fiercely strong, sexy muscle that they were in the past. Her breasts were still pert and full and perky thanks to her upper body strength, and her rear was as tight and worthy of appreciation as ever. She had stayed in top condition so that domestic life wouldn’t make her soft or weak, so that a life of cooking, cleaning, and doing the laundry wouldn’t make her look like all the other housewives on the block. When Chun-Li and her married partner stepped out of the house people noticed, just the way they liked it.

A quick glance at the clock on the way told Chun-Li that her partner would be home soon, and excitement rushed through her as she darted quickly up the stairs, leaving the laundry to be finished later. Like a good wife she always made it a point to greet her lover at the door, and always wearing her partner’s very favorite outfit...which wasn’t much of an outfit at all. That afternoon Chun-Li was wearing a simple apron wrapped across her elegant frame that tied with a strap at the back, and since she wore nothing underneath her rear was exposed as she trotted up the stairs to be ready to greet her love. Knee high dark stockings were pulled snugly into place and wrapped around Chun-Li’s throat was a leather collar with a tiny clip on it; enough for her to be properly leashed if the need arose. In that intensely revealing outfit Chun-Li eagerly made her way to the front door, and with her timing set to perfection she dropped down to her knees just as it began to open. On her knees, ready to greet her wife, just like every day.

“Good evening, my love!” Chun-Li spoke up, with a genuine joy riding in her voice. She looked to the woman that stood before her now with an expression of glee on her features, her hands moving to rest against her own bare knees as she remained in place before her. “Did you have a good day at work?”

Chun-Li’s wife didn’t respond; at least not verbally. With a slow smile Juri Han let her gaze fall on the submissive frame of her beloved, and without any hesitation her hands moved to the front of her business slacks. The zipper slowly started to pull down and briefly after she worked at her belt, yanking and tugging it free and moving forward to claim exactly what was hers. Chun-Li, excitement rising in her expression and desire building over her flesh, practically giggled in delight. It was always a good sign when the first thing her beloved wife wanted when she came home was her mouth against her slit.

Five years ago, Juri Han dressed in the revealing clothes of a fighter rather than the business outfit she wore now. She looked good in a dress shirt and tie and black business slacks, but she looked even better when she pulled those slacks down to rest at the midpoint of her thighs and expose herself to her wife. Her shaved slit was there for Chun-Li to enjoy which the larger woman eagerly moved to do so; waddling forward on her nylon clad knees and pushing her face forward against Juri’s damp entrance. As her tongue began to pull back and forth across Juri’s folds the standing woman let her hand drift into Chun-Li’s hair, gripping it tenderly as she started to roll her hips. Only once she started to feel her lover’s tongue pass so fondly and lovingly over her flesh did Juri finally speak, and her tone carried that same beautiful blend of danger and passion that Chun-Li had become fully addicted to.

“Any day where my pet slut greets me at the door is good.” She responded, and though her words were dismissive and harsh her tone was fond and affectionate. She spoke softly and kindly enough that a blush erupted on Chun-Li’s cheeks, and she rubbed the tip of her nose back and forth against Juri’s hood. While Chun-Li drank of her wife’s flavor Juri just gave a satisfied smile, her other hand moving up to begin working at releasing her tie. “That’s it, my perfect little bitch. Show me how much you missed me.”

Chun-Li did just that; her tongue, her lips, and her heart fully dedicated to the task at hand.

Chun-Li couldn’t quite remember just when it was that Juri’s abuse had turned into something more, or when she had stopped being afraid of the otherwise wicked woman and started embracing everything that was done to her. One day she simply woke up hungry for all the things that Juri put her through, and when she was forced to service the smaller woman she found herself smiling doing it. Though she remembered the early few days of being chained in the basement for the criminal’s own delighted use the days had swiftly blended together with the weeks that followed, and all she knew was that somewhere along that line filled with fear and molestation that she somehow started to enjoy it. And once she had, Juri herself had changed her tone.

Sure, she was still dominant. Even in that very moment she had a hand in Chun-Li’s hair, guiding the older woman’s mouth against her own wet slit after a long day of work. But having a fuckpet as willing as Chun-Li waiting for her at home had convinced the girl to take far less chances in life; to stop being so berserk and to actually plan ahead so that she could enjoy Chun-Li for as long as possible. Just as Juri had broken Chun-Li’s will to be anything other than the desperately pleasing housewife, so too had Chun-Li tamed the woman that had only known violence and evil. In a way the two had learned to complete each other, like two halves of the same coin or a wet, wiggling tongue against a moist, tasty pussy. The latter of which Chun-Li appreciated in far more acute detail in the moment.

Chun-Li’s cheeks were tinted a bright red as she looked up from her work, her nose nestled against Juri’s hood and bumping softly back and forth against the sensitive bud of her clit. Her lips were sealed around that lovely flesh and she wiggled her tongue back and forth, slurping up every bit of Juri’s flavor with a great sense of appreciation. Juri just chuckled fondly, and as her hand slid away from Chun-Li’s hair she began stripping herself down, pulling away that button-up dress shirt and exposing underneath her slender, elegant frame.

“Still the best slut I know. No one eats pussy like you, babe.” She purred in aroused fashion, and once her upper half was bare she finally moved a hand to Chun-Li’s chin. She eased the woman’s mouth away from her slit before she found herself in the throes of climax, and once Chun-Li was guided away she slowly brought herself down to a knee. Idly Juri knelt before her wife and held her face for a long second; gazing into the other woman’s eyes and studying the adoring look she found there. A warm smile marked with Juri’s own juices was worn across Chun-Li’s face, and Juri couldn’t resist leaning in to give her a lingering kiss before speaking up once more. “Leave your collar on, but go upstairs and get dressed in what you wore when we first met. Then come down here, I have a surprise for you.”

“Yes, my love.” Chun-Li responded in dreamy fashion, nodding and blushing in the aftermath of the kiss. With trembling legs the older woman rose up to her feet and turned on a heel, showcasing her naked rear as she practically bounced up the steps to their shared bedroom. Excitement ran through her, making her spine tingle and her knees weak, and she found herself wondering just what the special surprise was. Juri always had the best surprises for her, for a girl that was once so wicked and cruel she was surely a romantic at heart.

Past surprises that Juri had given her were always enough to leave Chun-Li shaking and quivering and overwhelmed with pleasure, and sometimes they were even enough to make her blush a vibrant red in shameful delight. The last surprise she had enjoyed came just one month ago when Juri brought home an old friend; Chun-Li’s former hero ally Cammy. Cammy had been...surprised to see what became of Chun-Li underneath Juri’s influence, but all the same the British cutie hadn’t resisted when Juri ordered her wife to lick her slender slit until she squirted all through Chun-Li’s hair buns.

Juri always gave her the best surprises.

 

It was just a few moments later that Chun-Li hopped back downstairs, wearing the outfit she wore when she and Juri had first met, just as she was ordered. It was an outfit she knew well; the outfit she had fought in during so many long years on the World Warrior circuit. Her hair pulled into buns at the sides of her head and tied with ribbon, her chest and lap covered in her elegant blue dress, her legs clad in the dark nylon that flowed into laced white boots. It still fit her like a second skin just as it did back in the day, proving that Chun-Li had lost none of her old elegance or beauty. As much a gorgeous blossom as she was five years ago, the only addition to Chun-Li’s old fighting outfit was the collar that was wrapped around her throat, snugly fit overtop the fighting outfit and ready to be clipped with a leash. When Chun-Li hopped downstairs she found Juri holding just that in one of her hands; a thick leather leash that was her favorite for pulling around her pet. Juri herself had stripped down entirely and she stood naked in the kitchen Chun-Li cooked breakfast for her every morning, her black hair framing wicked features and her lips twisted into a dominant smile.

Something about that outfit made her just want to smack Chun-Li around the room before defiling her all over again, but there was only time for one of those delightful activities. Without a word she stepped up towards Chun-Li and moved the clip of the leash near the girl’s throat, securing it to the collar and making sure it was nice and tight. Chun-Li simply obediently stood there, blushing and feeling her own excitement build within her, letting her eyes trace up and down the naked, dagger-like frame of her dominant wife. Juri didn’t speak until the collar was secure, and when she did her hands moved out to tug at the puffed garment around Chun-Li’s shoulders, making sure they looked perfect and elegant.

“It always drove me wild, seeing you in this.” Juri mused, licking her lips as she gazed across Chun-Li’s frame. “Most beautiful fighter I ever met. I just knew...I had to make you bow to me.” She had succeeded in that task and so much more, and Chun-Li found herself blushing vibrantly underneath the other woman’s words. She spoke up on her own volition just then, and with her hands hanging loose at her sides she drew up a bit of courage, letting one of them drift upward to let her fingertips slide fondly down the front of Juri’s flat, toned belly.

“...I bow to you every day, my love.” She whispered, reminding Juri of what she already knew. Whether it was in her daily outfit that consisted of nothing but an apron over her nude form or the gear she used while hunting Shadaloo, Chun-Li wouldn’t hesitate to drop to her knees before Juri. All the girl ever had to do was ask. “This outfit...it brings me back.”

“I was hoping you’d think that.” Juri smirked a bit, and lifted her head to study the other woman’s eyes. So keen and sharp, so young looking even though Chun-Li had a few years on her. Juri drew in a deep, satisfied breath, and with all the charm and grace of a true romantic allowed her hand to tighten about Chun-Li’s leash. “So for our fifth anniversary I was thinking...time to take you to the basement, chain you up, and pretend that it’s our first date all over again.”

Chun-Li’s cheeks flushed, and she nodded eagerly at the suggestion. This time she’d be more appreciative of everything Juri did to her, but it was very likely she’d scream just as much.

 

Already Chun-Li was wet against her nylons, leaving a noticeable damp strip as she braced herself on her hands and knees. The nectar from Juri’s slit that still glazed her lips made an excellent treat as she licked slowly back and forth across her mouth, shivering from delight as she watched her wife connect her leash to the piton stuck deep in the ground. There’d be no getting away now without the key held only by her beloved, and Chun-Li was quite content in that fact. Dressed in her heroic attire and looking adoringly up at Juri she finally spoke, waving her rear from side to side in the hopes of enticing the smaller woman to claim her.

“It’s more comfortable than I remember, my love.” She spoke up fondly, and Juri simply chuckled in sweet response. The smaller woman continued to stroll naked around her prone lover before letting a single hand lash downward, smacking Chun-Li hard against the the side of her rear through the blue flap of her skirt. It was enough to send the woman bouncing against her knees and blushing across her cheeks, a tiny whimper of delight sounding from the back of her throat. Without a word Juri padded barefoot over to the box labelled “memories” and crouched down to open it, looking over a small treasure trove of the finest, fondest thoughts of their early relationship.

Dildos just a little too big to be taken comfortably. Anal beads on a long string. Ball gags. Nipple clamps. With a soft sigh echoing from within her throat Juri looked over the toys she had used to torment Chun-Li, the accessories that had gone along with the sexual domination and eventual breaking of her former greatest foe. When their relationship had formed past owner and prisoner the pair had squirrelled away most of their old toys; as Juri had explained they belonged to a different part of their life and their bond had grown beyond that. There were new toys now, all cloistered away in the top drawer of their bedroom, but Juri had to admit she missed some of the old favorites. Juri was as close to emotional as she ever got while looking into that box, and it was with a wide smile that she reached for one of her very favorite toys of old. Thick leather straps were connected to a unique looking strap-on; one that had a second prong just overtop it for purposes of double insertion. In one thrust she could fuck both of Chun-Li’s holes, efficiency of the most dominant variety.

The perfect thing for fucking a chained pet, whether she wanted it or not.

By the time Juri came back into Chun-Li’s line of sight she was wearing that toy tight against her lap; the leather straps drawn around her thighs and rear while the two-pronged purple length stuck straight out from the front. Instantly Chun-Li’s eyes went wide at the memory and she shivered in anticipation, a response that was so noticeable that Juri couldn’t help but grin wider at seeing it.

“So you remember this, hmm?” She asked her beloved wife fondly, while slowly padding around behind the girl. Chun-Li remained obediently poised on her hands and knees as Juri knelt down behind her, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt her skirt get pulled up around her rear. Juri’s clever and curious fingers moved against the damp nylons protecting her slit, teasing and fondly her already-excited lover as she spoke in that same tone flirting in between affectionate and cruelly dominant. “I’ll never forget how you screamed when you first had it. It might of been when I realized that I loved you.”

It was a bold admission, but to be frank it was difficult for Juri to pinpoint that exact moment. It could’ve been the first time she claimed her with her favorite toy...it also could’ve been the time she blindfolded her and walked her naked through the backyard until the neighbors saw. Their relationship had been a long line of humiliating sexual acts by Chun-Li, each one endearing her more and more to the woman that held her leash. Nevertheless the words from Juri made Chun-Li blush, and at the gentle fingering against her slit she spread her knees a little further apart. She was offering herself up; both holes ready to receive her lover, and she gazed over her shoulder to give Juri the submissive look that she knew drove her so intensely aroused.

“...please, my love…” Chun-Li whispered, shaking her rear from side to side. “Please fuck me? All I want...is you to use me.”

A basis for a truly loving relationship, indeed. Juri grinned wide as her hands flew forward, moving to grasp at Chun-Li’s nylons underneath the flap of her blue skirt. She drew the fabric tight within her hands and tore a wide hole across the dark fabric; leaving not only Chun-Li’s slit finally exposed to the free air but her tight pucker as well. It was clear as day that Chun-Li’s pussy didn’t need any attention to receive the lower part of Juri’s double-cocked toy, but a good mistress never ignored the sensitive attention required for that tantalizing pucker that begged so eagerly to be fucked. With her hands slapping against either side of Chun-Li’s rear and spreading her forward Juri finally leaned down close, her eyes shutting softly as her mouth locked against Chun-Li’s ass, licking lovingly across it.

“Ohhh! Ohhhh, it’s...ohhh!” Chun-Li couldn’t speak much for the rest of the evening, since it all quickly became a thickly woven mess of pleasure. Her fingers slid against the concrete of the floor as her knees dug in harder against it, her white boots squeaking on the hard surface and her nylons scratching and snaring. The licking, wiggling tongue at her rear sent shockwaves of delight up and down her spine, enough to send her head swimming and passion flooding across her cheeks. Juri always was a surprisingly selfless lover even when she was fully in her dominant state, and it was something that Chun-Li hadn’t truly appreciated until the first month or so of their relationship. When she looked past all the screaming and sobbing long enough to realize that everything Juri was doing, everywhere she was touching...was to make Chun-Li cry out in bliss. Once she had put that together, their love affair spun quickly together.

On Juri’s end, the young woman savored the taste of her lover’s rear, flicking hungrily and swiftly across it as she prepared it for the moment of penetration. When she noticed that Chun-Li’s knees had spread as much as they were able she concluded that the time had finally come, and with a final small slurp she pulled back, satisfied at a job well done. Her hard clashed once more on the side of Chun-Li’s ass to give her a sharp slap, and as that nylon-clad rump trembled under her rough attention she drew herself forward and into place. Chun-Li was in the perfect position from sheer muscle memory by that point; holding herself up just enough so that Juri could push both toys inside at once. The double-cocked fuckings that came from the harsh young woman were an almost constant presence at one point in Chun-Li’s life, and the older woman was simply thrilled to return to what was one of their very favorite date activities on their fifth anniversary. She said nothing as she felt both toy tips push against her holes, and when Juri finally started to push inside her moaning was easily enough to fill the room.

“That’s it. Such a good bitch. My perfect little slut.” Juri grinned wide and proud, easing her hips forward as she watched Chun-Li’s two tight entrances take her toys. Inch by inch she pushed inside in no particular hurry, making sure to take things slow so Chun-Li could savor the moment. The stretching of her holes, the ache of concrete against her knees and her palms, and the smell of sex that would soon start filling the room. The basement had always been good at that; it sat low in the ground with poor ventilation, and it made it easy to fill it with a heavy scent of a whore being fucked. For months, Chun-Li had gone to sleep with that scent deep in her senses, and it was returning to her now as the toys pushed all the way inside.

By the time Juri was hilted with both toys deep in her lover’s entrances, Chun-Li could hardly tell the difference between then and the old days. Sure, some aspects had changed...they were older now, and a bit more mature. There were laundry machines to the side when there weren’t any five years ago, and up above there was a fridge, a couch, an actual home where there was once nothing. Some things had changed as their love had grown, but one thing that remained the same was how mad the two women drove each other. This time Chun-Li wasn’t screaming for help...but she was damned sure ready to scream to be fucked with everything her wife had.

Swiftly Juri started to work, rocking her hips back and forth in perfect precision to drive those toys deep into Chun-Li’s holes. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room around them, and already the older woman’s voice broke out in the air between them in a desperate moan as she was steadily claimed. Juri’s fucking was just as hard and dominant as ever and the occasional slap across Chun-Li’s ass was a welcomed addition, a little spark to keep Chun-Li’s attention sharp and to keep her guessing when the next one would come. As her holes took both toys down to the hilt on every thrust Chun-Li finally found the strength to speak, and as Juri could have predicted her only words were that of a desperate slut begging for her beloved wife to claim her harder.

“More! More, love, more!” She groaned, banging her hips backward in order to take the toys deeper. Each pinch of that thick rubber member inside of her ass was a reward from her beloved, and each thrust of the lower one within her slit drew a joyful nectar from her pink within. Her fingers slid against the concrete and she soon lowered her head, resting her cheek to the cold and unforgiving ground as her leash drew tight around her neck. That same position that five years ago was a living nightmare was now her absolute picture of paradise, being fucked by the one she had grown to love so desperately. “Ohh, yes! I’m your slut, your whore! Show your whore what she’s good for!”

“You’re good for more than just fucking, bitch.” Juri grinned wide, and crossed Chun-Li’s ass with another harsh slap as if to correct her. The words were a stark contrast from what she often told the woman during sex; and in particular what she used to tell her back in the old days. Now that they were a couple in love Juri could be frankly honest with her, and that simple truth was that Chun-Li was good for far more than simply fucking. She filled the role of the submissive housewife very well, from the cooking to the cleaning, to what Juri believed would be her next responsibility. “I’ve got plenty of use for you...and something new in mind.” A few hard, sudden thrusts. “Would you do anything I say, Chun-Li?”

“Yes, yes, of course, love, yes!” Chun-Li’s head wagged up and down against the concrete, deliriously promising it before she even heard the other woman’s conditions. Juri rewarded her with another slap, and this time let her hand dart forward to pull at the other’s hair. She grabbed Chun-Li squarely in between her hair buns and yanked up hard, forcing those full breasts to bounce within her former fighter outfit and drawing her close before her. Her thrusts still claimed and now they felt even deeper, with the sheer weight of Chun-Li’s body backing against her thrusting toys. “Oh, oh Juri, you’re so deep!”

“I’ve a new job for you, slut!” Juri roared in response, holding Chun-Li with a vice-like grip within her hair and keeping those toys constantly thrusting. That smell of sex was thick in the room now, a perfect aroma for her dominant claiming of the girl. “It’s an important one, are you sure?”

“Yes! Yes, ohhhhhnnnnngg--” Chun-Li’s voice was interrupted by a sudden and unexpected orgasm, her holes tightening around both toys as she started to shudder. There was a squirt of nectar against the concrete and a violent trembling across the woman’s body, and still Juri continued to fuck her. It was a violent orgasm but she knew it wasn’t Chun-Li’s last for their session; the older woman was a bit ravenous and insatiable when it came to being fucked so depraved and wild. Instead she simply claimed her harder, thrusting so fast that the sound of their flesh slapping filled the room, and when she finally spoke her words came as a stunning shock to the young woman, sending emotion quivering down to her core.

“Then you’ll be raising our children, bitch.” Juri finally announced, and with it she pushed her hips down to hilt both toys into their respective holes. There she remained pressed in nice and deep, and one arm moved to loop around Chun-Li’s waist to hold her close. Her other hand left the woman’s hair to smooth over her shoulder and down her chest, soon joining her other hand and embracing Chun-Li fully from behind. She held her, pressed her own slender frame hard against the larger woman’s, and with those two toys pressed in deep and intimate finally spoke once more. “I’ve decided. We’re going to be adopting. Happy anniversary...that’s your surprise.”

Things flooded through Chun-Li in rapid, successive action. Emotions and thoughts welled within her and blended with the heated arousal in the moment, all of it swirling with the scent of sex and the loving grip of Juri’s arms around her. Like so many moments under Juri’s affections Chun-Li wasn’t sure if it was her heart or her mind or her pussy talking, but all three of them felt happy in the sudden burst of an instant. The topic had come up before but never fully decided, and now…? Well, it sounded as if Juri had made the decision for them, and Chun-Li was thrilled at the knowledge. She trembled as her entrances pushed back harder onto Juri’s lap, and soon she nestled herself quite contently against two hilted toys, leaning her head back and seeking out her wife for a kiss.

Juri delivered it fondly; her arms closing tighter about her love and giving her the sweet affection she so desired. Whether Chun-Li was leashed in the basement or sleeping alongside her at night, there was nothing Juri loved more than to feel her lover at her happiest. She was lucky in that Chun-Li was an easy woman to please, but sometimes the right combination of things hit the older woman in that perfect fashion as to make her simply melt. She held a melting Chun-Li now, whimpering and shivering as she was fucked in both holes, her heart beating fast and wild as she dreamed of their future. The final piece of the family that was missing; the final beat to confirm that she wasn’t just Juri’s broken pet but an active, loving member in their relationship. When their lips parted Juri rolled her hips gently forward, giving Chun-Li one soft thrust before finally whispering to her former greatest foe.

“I love you, Chun-Li.” She murmured, words that she rarely admitted but were always abundantly clear. Her hands moved to take the girl’s hips once more and she pushed forward, ushering Chun-Li once more onto her hands so she could resume her desperate fucking. “...now bend back over for me, I’m not done fucking my slut.” Chun-Li did exactly as she was told, smiling wider than ever. Soon she was perched on her hands and knees and Juri was fucking her again, this time holding nothing back as the news still settled against her mind.

Juri had been many things to Chun-Li in the past. An enemy, an abuser, and eventually a lover, a wife, and a confidant. And soon, they’d both be mothers in their unique family structure. With joyful tears forming at the corners of her eyes and a glistening nectar coating Juri’s toy Chun-Li looked over her shoulder again, staring up at the slender, black haired beauty that had broken her entire world only to rebuild it better than she ever imagined.

She couldn’t of been happier, and it was all thanks to Juri Han.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> If you like my work, [check out my tumblr.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
